


Comfort Hug #5: One More (Day)

by Crowley_Is_My_Copilot



Series: Comfort Hugs [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, THAT'S ALL THIS IS., and idk if they're ooc or not, anyway enjoy, have you ever wanted to be hugged by a bunch of volleyball kids? here you go, i couldn't do everyone but, pure fluff and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 02:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot/pseuds/Crowley_Is_My_Copilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it seems impossible to get through one more day but even if there's no magic cure, somethings can make this day and the next a little easier. </p><p>Like being dog-piled by a group of shouty volleyball players who know you can do it.</p><p>[A reader x ....everyone fic, set during the Tokyo practice matches.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Hug #5: One More (Day)

**Author's Note:**

> *disclaimer: I started this series as a coping method and I'm sharing in case other people might get the same comfort. I hope someone gets some enjoyment from this monstrosity.

Taking a part-time job at the sports complex at Shinzen High seemed like a good idea. You get a little extra money, people stop complaining that you're not doing enough, that you're just drifting aimlessly through life. The downside, because of course there's a downside, is that some days even the embarrassment of crying at work can't stop the tears. Right now, you've found a place to sit behind one of the buildings. It's your break and you're hoping that the sound of shouting and balls bouncing will mask the sound of your crying. Maybe you won't come back tomorrow - right now it seems like too much to even get through one day and you hate it, there's no reason to feel this way but you can't shake it. 

You're about to pull yourself together and get back to work, like you always do, when you hear voices.

"Are they crying?"

"Shut up, you _dumbass_ , you're going to make it worse."

"No I'm not! I just wanted to know why they're crying." There's a pause as you hurriedly start wiping at your face. "Hey, why are you crying?"

You look up to see two people standing in front of you, both volleyball players judging by the outfits and the ball tucked under the shorter one's arm. He has reddish-orange hair and bright eyes that are locked on you so intently you can't help but blush. The other wears an expression of annoyance that seems well suited - you have a feeling it's a common place one. 

"Uh-- It's nothing, I'm fine. I'm sorry," you say, starting to stand but he's right in front of you, his friend looming behind. 

"But you're crying." He kneels down, head tilted as he shifts the ball and looks at you. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't know. I'm fine, honestly, this just happens..."

He frowns, opening his mouth to say something. An objection, you're sure, it's written all over his face but another voice interrupts him.

"Hey! Hinata! Kageyama! What's taking you so long?" The speaker has spiky hair and is followed by another boy with a buzzcut, both of them with grins on their faces. 

"Hinata is bothering someone again," says the one you assume must be Kageyama if the boy with the ball in front of you is Hinata. The two newcomers begin to chuckle and seeing Hinata's face scrunch up in frustration, you decide to speak up.

"No, he's not. It's-- I'm--" A weird hitching sound catches in your throat, something between a laugh and a sob, and new tears appear on your cheeks. " **Crap**."

Almost immediately, they're both in front of you next to Hinata, leaning forward in what you think is meant to be a curious way but comes across vaguely threatening and at this point, if you're still crying (you are), you're not worried about it.

"Who did it? We'll take care of them, right Noya? You can count on us!" As if to prove it, he makes a fist and a ridiculous face, his spiky haired friend, Noya, nodding intently along with him.

"You're scaring them, Tanaka," Kageyama says to deaf ears.

"No, no one did it! I'm just sad, it's no one's fault," you say, the image of some hapless stranger being set upon by volleyball thugs in your head making your voice screechy in panic. "This just happens sometimes..."

"Oh?" Hinata speaks up again, chin resting on the ball. "Why?"

"I don't know. Sometimes it just doesn't feel like I can get through another day."

They all fall silent. It's awkward and you blink, tears falling onto your cheeks. _Why did you say anything? That was stupid! Now they'll think you're a whiny good for nothing._ Your train of thought is cut off when Hinata drops the ball and reaches forward to pat your shoulder.

"That's okay! As long as you don't give up, I bet you'll do just fine!"

"Yeah," chimes in Noya. "You can do it, I know. It's just one more day, right?"

"Yeah! One more day, you'll do it!"

Suddenly, it's a chant and you can't even fathom the turn of events that led to you being surrounded by volleyball players who are trying to cheer up someone they don't know and _more_ unfathomable is the fact that it's working. You're still crying but there's a smile as well and Hinata beams at you before practically launching himself at you, hitting you with a hug that almost knocks you backwards. Not the types to be left out, Tanaka and Noya join in, throwing their arms around you on either side. It isn't comfortable, but there is something almost reassuring about the weight pressing down on you. Or the way Kageyama is awkwardly patting your back. They don't know you, but they **believe** in you and now the tears are from a feeling of relief. It doesn't take long for you try your best to hug them back but you only have two arms and there's three of them. Instead, you settle for leaning your head against Hinata's shoulder while looping your arms around the other two. You wish the moment would last forever but--

"Hey, hey, _hey_!"

"What's this?"

Everyone freezes at the sound of the new voices. You can barely make out the two that spoke through the mass of wild hair and bodies in your way but they're wearing volleyball uniforms, although from different teams judging by the colors. Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka all move to let go of you at the same time and all end up on the ground. Standing, you try to wipe away the tears before the newcomers notice because it's not _just_ the two with the messy hair; behind them a few others have followed as well.

"They were crying, we were just trying to cheer them up!" Hinata says.

"Looks like you were crushing them." It's the boy with the side-swept bangs and he looks **very** amused at that prospect. 

"No, we weren't! We were hugging them!"

"That's not how you hug someone if you want to cheer them up."

"Kuroo and I will show you how it's really done."

You're about to protest, though not too strenuously, honestly, but the shorter of the two - not Kuroo, you haven't heard his name yet - has already lifted you up and you put your arms around him with a squeak of surprise, if only so you don't feel as if you're about to go up and **over** his shoulder. He laughs, rubbing a hand across your back.

"See, that's how you do it. How's that? Feel better?"

You have to admit, it's a _good_ hug and you _do_ feel better so you nod as he puts you down, smiling and wiping at the remaining tears. Before you can say anything - and that's becoming a very alarming trend, you realize - Kuroo has wrapped you up from behind, breath tickling your ear. He's laughing as well and manages to lift you off the ground momentarily then sets you down, leaning over you.

"Unlike my friend here, I know how to give real hugs."

"Hey, this isn't a competition!"

"Of course it is, Bokuto." Kuroo lets go to give his friend a shove. He turns to you and smiles. "No more crying, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

"Let's leave them alone now." It's a new voice, attached to a young man with a kind smile and a mole next to his left eye. He stops next to you, one hand resting on your shoulder briefly. "I'm sure you're overwhelming them."

"No, it's okay. They're fine. They've been really nice," you say, glancing behind him at his taller friend.

"See, Suga, we were helping!"

That earns Noya a look from both Suga and the other but it washes right over him.

"Yeah! We're helping, right Kageyama?" Hinata glances up at Kageyama who smiles. Or you _assume_ that's a smile.

"Yeah, helping."

"-- I see. But everyone is waiting for you all."

There's a collective 'oh' and they all begin to move towards gymnasium. On the way, Kageyama gives you another awkward pat and nods while Noya pauses to throw an arm around you and Tanaka ruffles your hair. It makes you laugh. Not to be outdone, Kuroo and Bokuto lift you up between them in a side hug of sorts and you're still laughing but your vision is blurry with tears because the whole thing is absurd. They're all strangers but they've done everything they can to make you feel better. You can't remember the last time someone did that. When your feet are back on the ground, Hinata is in front of you again.

"You're going to be fine. Maybe not today, but one day. I know it," he says, giving you one last tight hug before stooping down to pick up the volleyball and running after the others. Then you're left standing with only Suga and the taller young man who smiles at you, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"Sorry about all them," he says.

"It's really okay. They were nice." You hate that you're still wiping at your cheeks; you don't want them to think you're not grateful. Suga gives you a smile and puts his hand on your arm once more. 

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, no, you didn't cause any trouble, right Asahi?"

"No trouble at all."

"Alright. I should get back to work..."

"As long as you're fine." Suga looks you over once before pulling you into a hug that's as warm as his smile. You press your face into his shoulder thinking that, _yeah_ , maybe you can get through the next day and then one more. One more. That's all you need. Your fingers tighten in the fabric of his shirt for a moment and then he steps back, squeezing your shoulder. "See you!"

"Keep your chin up," says Asahi starting to move past you before thinking better of it. He, too, hugs you, having to bend slightly to do so. He's barely spoken to you but from how tightly he's hugging you, it really feels like you have someone on your side, someone rooting for you. As he walks away, the sounds of shouting and balls hitting the floor covering up the remains of your sniffing and you smile. 

The prospect of tomorrow doesn't seem that bad.


End file.
